Help
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: In which the first sign is not muffed. Silver Chair AU.


**Help**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own._

As soon as Jill's feet were on solid ground again, she glanced around, noticing Scrubb not too far from her. She hurried over to him. "Scrubb! Scrubb, quick! Do you see anyone you know?"

"So _you've_ turned up again, have you? Well, keep quiet, can't you? I want to listen."

"Don't be a fool; there isn't a moment to lose! Don't you see some old friend here? Because you've got to go and speak to him at once."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Aslan-the Lion- that says you've got to. I've seen Him."

"Oh, you have, have you? What did He say?"

"He said the very first person you saw in Narnia would be an old friend, and you've got to go speak to him at once."

"Well, there's nobody here that I've seen in my life before, and anyway, I don't know whether this is Narnia."

"Who was the first person you saw, then?"

"That old man over there, the kin-" Scrubb's face turned an extraordinary color as he stared at the man about to board the ship. He hurried forward to the nearest person, a Tiger, and asked, "Excuse me, but we're strangers here. Who's the king?"

"Welcome to Narnia, strangers. The king is Caspian the Tenth."

Jill sent a covert glance to Scrubb. The color completely drained out of his cheeks, leaving them as white as a sheet. He immediately began pushing through the crowd. Jill huffed and followed, shoving her way as politely as she could. Finally, he managed to be standing a couple of people away from the open area that led to the king. "Scrubb, what are you doing?" Jill asked exasperatedly.

She was ignored, because at the same moment as she spoke, he was grabbed by a pair of courtiers. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, I need to see the king!"

One, a Rabbit, smirked. "I think not. We don't even know who you are. For all we know, you might be a Calormene assassin."

"No, please, I have to! It's important!"

A new voice cut into the discussion. "What's going on here?"

"Lord Drinian, this boy demands to see the king."

"Does he?"

"Yes, milord."

"Well, allow him to speak for himself. Why must you see the king, lad?"

Jill noticed Scrubb's extraordinary pallor again. "Cap-Lord Drinian, it is of upmost importance."

"Did you call me 'Captain'?"

"Well, er, um, yes?"

"It's been decades since anyone has called me by that. You do look like someone I once knew- Eustace."

"Captain."

"Release him. If he says he must speak to the king, then to the king he shall speak."

"Yes, Lord Drinian." The Animals let go of his arms and Drinian led him forward. Jill followed hesitantly.

"Sire!" Drinian called. "Here is an old friend of yours who wishes an audience with you!"

"An… old… friend, you say?" The king turned his head in their direction weakly.

"Yes, Sire." Drinian pushed Scrubb ahead.

"It-it cannot be!" The king almost collapsed, and would have if it was not for the man who had already been helping him.

Scrubb bowed. "Perhaps it cannot be, but I am who you believe I am… Caspian."

"Eustace." King Caspian looked around Scrubb to Drinian. "The years appear to have been kinder to him than to us, Drinian."

The lord chuckled. "Indeed, Sire."

Scrubb's eyes began to fill with tears. "Oh, Caspian." He tried to say more, but his tongue didn't seem to be working properly.

"Do not grieve for me, Eustace. I have lived a long and full life. I have very few regrets."

Scrubb nodded, swiping the tears away. "Do- do you remember the day I broke your second best sword on the Sea Serpent?"

The king chuckled. "Oh, yes! Do you remember the Dufflepuds?"

"How could I forget them? Do you remember Deathwater Island?"

"Of course! Do you remember Dark Island?"

Scrubb shuddered. "Definitely. Do you remember Dragon Island?"

"I don't think any of us will ever be able to forget that! Do you remember the Lone Islands?"

During this exchange, Jill stood silently, in awe of the fact that the Scrubb that she had known for years could be such good friends with a king! _And what an old king, too…_ she mused.

"Well, Eustace, as we both know that Aslan never sends people from your world to Narnia without a reason, why are you here?"

"I'm not sure, Sire. I haven't seen Him."

"I know why we're here, sir." Jill stepped forward.

"Oh? And who are you, young lady?"

Scrubb cut in, "This is my friend, Jill Pole, Caspian."

"Greetings, Lady Jill."

"Greetings, Sire." Jill bowed clumsily (girls were not taught how to curtsey at Experiment House). "Aslan sent us from our world to find Prince Rilian."

"He-he sent you to-to find my son?"

"Yes, Sire."

The king turned to Drinian. "Drinian, have someone announce to them that I will not be sailing today. There are other matters that I must deal with."

"Yes, Your Majesty." Drinian turned and said something to a nearby courtier, who began to speak to the crowd. Jill wasn't really listening, as she, Scrubb, and Drinian accompanied the king away from the quay. The king and Scrubb continued to swap memories. Jill paid close attention, still trying to process Scrubb's apparently close friendship with the king of Narnia. _Who would have ever thought?_

 _A/N: One-shot for now. 50th story!_


End file.
